SuperSeed
by Ghost of Fish
Summary: All of the old gang are in high school. For them there are two different times of the week, party time and not party time. Now it is party time so let the party begin!
1. Not Party Time

The final bell rang as the last of the students casually entered the classroom. One of them was Kira, who stood in the doorway for a minute. He was in the advanced class which only had 12 students in it. This kids were not who you would expect to be in some genius advanced class. Kira looked around to see Miguel hitting on Meer (long black hair and freckles), one of the three girls in the class. Matthew, Olor and Rusty were in their little group towards the front talking. Athrun, was talking to Dearka and Yzak who had Shiho sitting on his lap. Finally in the far back of the class was Lacus who was being tutored by Martin, who is a senior.

Kira made his way to where his friends were, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak. He hadn't been the greatest of friends with the three of them in the beginning of the year. But after his best friend Tolle got a chance to study in Switzerland for the next two years, Kira was sort of without a friend. Athrun's group's friend Nicole switched to a school across town so they kind of were in need of a new friend too so they sort of came together.

Kira walked over and tapped Athrun on the shoulder. "Man check it out Miguel is hitting on Meer again."

Dearka who was standing right next to Athrun chuckled and looked over. "That is so fucking freaking pathetic. All Miguel really wants is what is in front of him when it comes to her."

"And the most pathetic part is that she completely does not know." Athrun said rolling his eyes.

"You'd think she'd catch on to that much fucking quicker after dating you Athrun," Yzak said without even looking at them.

Athrun grabbed a book and launched it right at Yzak after that remark. Although Athrun does not have the greatest aim and Yzak has to put his arms around Shiho to stop the book from hitting her. The book whacks into Yzak's arm. He then put Shiho down and walked right up to Athrun. "Its one thing to throw a book at me, its an entire other story to throw a book at my girlfriend you moron!" Yzak then pushed Athrun down onto a chair that happened to be what Athrun was standing in front of.

At that point Dearka went in front of the two of them. "Yo guys chill the fuck out, Creuset could be here any second." After that remark the two both looked at each other.

"Asshole"

"Prick"

"I am glad you two made up," Dearka said with quite a bit of sarcasm. Yzak then went and sat back down at his seat. Then he grabbed Shiho a forced her back on his lap, though she didn't seem to mind. Athrun just continued to stay seated, it was his seat anyway.

Rusty then approached the group. "Hey guys, yo Dearka with your party tonight, how many chicks are going to be there?"

"There should be enough to match each dude with one. Yeah I got Kira here to talk to his girlfriend Lacus, she said she would be bringing the chickas," Dearka said then padded Kira on the back.

"Oh thank god, the last thing we need is anther sausage fest with the only girls being Shiho and Meer. Shiho I wouldn't touch with a ten foot metal rod because of Yzak and Meer who doesn't look like will be that much up for grabs tonight," Rusty said looking over at Meer who looks like she is being molested by Miguel except she is laughing. "Oh that is just sad,"

Right then Creuset walked right in the door. "Alright class enough with the socializing we have lost enough time already, get to your places and then we will start. That means you too Shiho. Martin you can go back to your class now."

After class in the hallways Kira was walking down when he ran into Sai who was walking in the opposite direction. "Hey Sai! What are you up to after school?

"Oh hey Kira, tonight? I am taking Flay to go see a movie," Sai responded.

"Oh that's cool, well see you around," Kira said as he walked by him. After a few minutes he stopped at a locker. This locker just happened to belong to Lacus who was currently inside the locker looking around.

Once she got out of it she turned and saw Kira which surprised her a little and made her jump. "Wow Kira you startled me,"

Kira just shrugged "Oh sorry, hey I was wondering, who exactly did you get to go to Dearka's party tonight?"

"Well Miriallia is coming, as is Meyrin, I invited Lunamaria but I don't think she'll be coming or more Shinn won't let her. Mmm who else is coming, oh yes I got Cagalli to come and she is bringing three of her friends," Lacus told Kira.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked with a very disgusted look on his face.

Lacus looked sort of stunned by his reaction. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

Kira shook his head. "No. no it is just Cagalli is sort of my sister and I am not to crazy about having her go to a party with so many guys,"

"You are blowing this way out of proportion. First this isn't going to be that big of a party. Second it is Dearka who is the host and I am positive that he will make sure that absolutely nothing bad would happen. Third its not like the druggies like Shani or Orga would be there. Probably your biggest concern will be Athrun, so I think she will be fine," Lacus went on.

Kira stared at her for a second. "You knew you were going to have convince me didn't you,"

Lacus just smiled. "It took me 2 days to figure out all of what I was going to say. You are just that predictable," she then pocked Kira on the nose and started to walk away.

At the other side of the school Dearka, Yzak, Shiho and Miguel were all walking along the hallways much like Kira was doing. Dearka looked weirdly at Miguel. "So dude how goes Meer, you gotten her to agree to anything yet?"

Miguel shook his head, "Nope I am still working on that, Athrun did not make my job easy I will tell you that. Hopefully Meer will finally see the light tonight after I really show her a good time."

"Dude you shouldn't play with a girls feelings like that, especially a girl who went out with Athrun, man that girl is already fucked to having to go to therapy for the rest of her life," Dearka went on a little jokingly.

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Man I know what you guys have been saying how I am just trying to get with her for sex and the fact that she has really big boobs. But let me tell you, you're only half right. I do like her personality enough; I think she is quite a cool chick."

Dearka shrugged "Right dude I totally believe you,"

"Aw you're just being a pain because you have not gotten laid in like ever. Don't worry dude I am sure this party will be the charm for you. Just think if Yzak can get a girl then most definitely you can get one," Miguel said, he sort of got a little bit of an evil stare from Yzak but that really didn't effect most of anyone anymore.

Looking back at Miguel Dearka just said "Hey I can get a girl not that hard man. I am just waiting for the right one instead of testing them all out like Athrun. Now Rusty, that dude seriously needs to get laid fast,"

Rolling his eyes Miguel agreed. "Tell me about it, that dude is going to need to get some serious pussy soon or else I think he's going to explode." He and Dearka laughed as they entered into their next class.


	2. Party Time

The doorbell rang; Dearka got up from his seat and headed to the door. He opened the door and on the other side was Kira with Lacus, Cagalli, and 5 other females. "Oh hey guy and girls, welcome come on in just about everyone else is already here."

"Thanks Dearka!" Kira said as he entered Dearka's house. The other girls continued to walk into the place. Inside Matthew and Olor where dancing to some music, the others were mostly sitting down. "Hey everybody!" Kira called out to everyone. They all seemed to stop what they were doing and looked up over at Kira. "Um okay, well you all know Lacus, this is my sister Cagalli, Miriallia, Meyrin, Asagi, Mayura, and Juri."

There was a sort silence, then everyone went back to what they were doing. The new guests walked around for second finding a place somewhere. Kira walked over to Athrun. Athrun who was sort of just sitting there greeted his friend. "Hey man! What's happening? Hey your sister looks kind of hot tonight,"

Kira rolled his eyes as he sat down. "No way man, no, my sister is off limits, especially to you!" he said looking over at his sis, who Lacus was introducing to Rusty and Olor.

"Oh come on man, I am sure we would get along nicely. Plus what's the worse that can happen," Athrun defended himself.

Kira took out a bottle of vodka he had with him and two glasses. He then gave one to Athrun and poured him a shot. He then poured one for himself. "Oh I don't know? What happened with Lacus, and Meer, oh and don't forget Lunameria, and Meyrin, that one really worked out didn't it?" he said, then took his shot.

"Touche," Athrun relied then took his shot.

The door bell then rang a second time. Dearka got up and headed over to the door. He opened it and there was Martin. "Hey Martin you finally got here. Come on in," Martin entered the room. The two walked the short distance to where everyone else was. Dearka then tried to get everyone's attention. "Okay now that Martin is here it's time to go get the beer. Everyone put your money on the coffee table," it took a minute before everyone had put their money onto the table. "Okay great, Martin will go get the beer. Yzak and Miguel you guys go with him,"

The three guys got up and grabbed the money. They then headed off out of the house. Matthew then went and sat down next to Shiho. "Hey Shiho, I was just wondering, how did Yzak sort of, win you over? He never seemed to be that much of your type"

"Well if you promise not to tell him that I said this," Shiho said. Matthew just nodded his head slightly. "He is an amazing poet,"

Matthew put his hand on his head. "Really? Wow never would have guessed it," Matthew said putting his arms behind his back slightly laughing to himself. He then turned his head to see a female on the other side of him. "Well hello, and who may you be?" He asked.

The girl turned to look at Matthew. "I'm Asagi, I'm one of Cagalli's friends."

"Asagi, that's a beautiful name. I'm Matthew, and it's a pleasure,"

Dearka was walking around making sure that no one was destroying anything. He moved a few things from the middle of the room fearing that Rusty or one of the others who were dancing would knock them over and smash it. At that moment Miguel, and Yzak entered each carrying a case of beer. Martin then followed carrying a case of vodka ice for the females.

The guys all crowded around the beer, each taking one. Shiho, Cagalli, and Miriallia took beer the other females took vodka ice. Miriallia, Cagalli and Lacus all stood towards the back looking over at all the others. Athrun and Yzak were having a chugging competition being judged by Dearka and Kira who were calling out "Chug, chug, chug!" Rusty was showing Meyrin how to dance a curtain way and the others were on the couch and chairs.

"Well everyone seems to be having a good time," Cagalli said.

Miriallia sort of rolled her eyes. "Wait till they're drunk. That is when the party really starts."

Athrun then spit out the all beer in his mouth. Dearka then lifted Yzak's arm in success. "So Cagalli are you going to make a move on Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah you know he is totally into you," Miriallia told her.

Cagalli sort of laughed. "I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. Plus Miriallia, your not one to talk. It's been 5 months since Tolle left. You've got to move on, hey Dearka is single and he's totally hot,"

There was brief silence between the two till Miriallia finally said "I don't know," looking over at Dearka who was now cleaning up the beer that was sprayed all over the floor after Athrun's failed last gulp.

It took a moment until Dearka finished cleaning. He then brushed himself off and looked over at the rest of his guests. He walked over and tapped Athrun, Kira, Yzak Miguel and Martin on the shoulder. The five of them all got up and followed him out to the backyard. The others looked up for a minute but didn't make much of it and continued what they were doing.

The six guys each perched themselves on the deck. Dearka then took out a joint. He then looked over at the others. "Anybody got a lighter?" Athrun then took one out of his sweatshirt pocket and passed it to him. Dearka then placed the joint into his mouth and lit it. Once it was lit he took two puffs and then passed it on.

It got to Miguel who took his two puffs and passed it to Kira. "Hey did anyone else see Matthew making out with that one chick in there. I always took him as a pussy just like Olor and Rusty but man that dudes a player!"

"I know holy shit," Athrun said. Kira once he passed it on started to cough. "Dude put your arms up,"

Kira put his arms up over his shoulder. "God damn it, I always cough whenever I do this,"

It took a moment for Yzak to pass it on. He then coughed too, the others looked at him. With an unapproving face he raised his arms and the others started to laugh. He just rolled his eyes and looked over at Athrun. "Athrun, this must be a new record of not sleeping with a new chick yet at one of Dearka's parties."

"Oh remember that time you made it with both Lunameria, and Meyrin. At the same time! Holy shit man that was really something." Miguel said.

They all laughed, "What was even more something was the morning after. My ears are still ringing from all that screaming and squealing." Martin said. He then took out a cigarette and lit it and began to smoke it. At that moment as well the joint died and Kira flicked it out onto the grass.

Athrun not being amused nearly as much as the others sort of still laughed a little. "Yeah and now I have learned my lesson. I am a new man, I don't fuck till the second date," They all laughed except for Kira who just eyed Athrun angrily. Athrun turned and say Kira's gaze. "Hey don't worry if I were to date Cagalli. I would wait at least…until the third date," Kira then punched Athrun on the arm. "Ow hey, that hurt,"

"Good," was all that Kira said.

Miguel took out a pack of smokes. "Anyone want one?" he asked. Basically all the guys took one with the exception of Martin who was already smoking one. Miguel then was passed Athrun's lighter after the others were done with it. He lit it and took a large puff. "So, Dearka, can I have the basement double bed tonight. I'm going to need it,"

Leaning against the wall Dearka just shrugged. "Yeah sure if you're going to need it. Just remember no love stains."

"Hey the basement bed has always been reserved for me," Athrun proclaimed. He then good a mean stare from Kira again. This made him roll his eyes. "Okay fine I call one of the couches. Oh Miguel come over here I want to tell you something,"

Miguel walked over to where Athrun was standing. Athrun then leaned over and started to whisper in Miguel's ear. "…uh huh…she does?...you serious?…that's fucking awesome!" Athrun then departed his head from where Miguel was. "Yo thanks man,"

There was a brief silence. "Nicol should be here soon," Dearka said looking at his watch. The others looked over at him.

"Oh yeah Nicol! Man I have not seen that dude in like a month," Miguel said as he got passed the cigarette. Once he was done so was the cigarette and he threw it out on the grass just like Kira did.

It would take a moment before the six guys headed back into the house. They walked back to where the others were. From what it looked like nothing had changed. The six of them broke away as they went to their different places. Most of them though headed to grab another beer. Juri was now the only one still dancing to the music.

There was a little while until Nicol finally showed up. Once he opened the door everyone looked over at him. Then there was quite a bit of cheering as a bunch of the guys walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder and rubbed his head. "Hey good to see you finally made it," Athrun told him.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could make it," Nicol then walked about two steps before having a beer shoved into his hands by Miguel. Nicol looked around for a second before starting to drink. He walked over and sat at one of the couches. They all then started to catch up with one and another. People started to do some crazy stuff again. Then they had another drinking game with Nicol being the winner. After that was done Athrun realized that he was hungry.

Athrun walked into the kitchen, he looked around to see if there was any food to eat. Looking through the fridge he did not quite notice the person who walked into it as well. "Oh hey Athrun," Cagalli said as she walked and looked over his shoulder. "Is there anything good to eat?"

Not even looking back Athrun just said "Fuck all," which basically means no. He then closed the fridge and got up and turned to look at Cagalli. "Wow, when did you get hot?" Athrun asked looking down Cagalli.

"Between Lacus and Meer," Cagalli replied.

"Touché," Athrun replied and headed out of the room. He took about two steps out of the kitchen to see Mayura was on the shoulders of Olor, Meyrin was on the shoulders of Martin and the two pairs were doing some sort of battle royale. Over on the side were Kira and Lacus with Yzak and Shino.

At that moment he realized that Dearka and Miguel weren't in sight. Figuring where they were he headed to the back of the house. He exited onto the deck where Miguel and Dearka were on the steps smoking. "Yo," Athrun said as he walked over and took a seat on the steps.

The two looked over and acknowledged his presence. "Oh hey dude," Dearka said. He then took out a smoke and passed it to Athrun. "Well everyone seems to be having a good time,"

Athrun took out his lighter and lit his smoke. "Almost a little too much fucking fun,"

The three of them sort of sat outside for a while. Then they were interrupted by someone opening the door. It was Juri "Hey Dearka thanks for the party, me, Mayura, Meyrin, and Asagi are all going home."

"Do you have someone to walk you?" Miguel asked.

She sort of rolled her eyes. "Yes, Olor and Matthew are going to be taking us home. Oh and Dearka, that guy there, Nicol I think his name is, he's not looking so good, I think you should go check up on him."

Juri then exited the deck, the three guys looked at each other. Dearka then sighed "Shit, I guess I should go see how Nicol's doing." Dearka then got up and left the deck as well. That just left Miguel and Athrun.

"Aw remember all the good times that we have had on this deck man," Miguel said as he laid down. "Oh man remember that god damn cat fight between Meyrin and Lunameria out in the backyard. We were all making bets and I won like twenty bucks. Or hey how about that time you got Meer to flash all of us back in the end of freshman year. Those were some nice tits even way back then."

The two guys laughed, and then Athrun smacked Miguel. "I was trying to break up that fight between Meyrin and Lunameria."

Miguel laughed even more now. "Yeah because you fucking caused it,"

Back inside Dearka was in the washroom holding Nicol's hair as he threw up. It was a good thing that Dearka had came in when he did, about two minutes later and Nicol would have been puking all over the main room. This was not the most fun place to be but some had to be there. Nicol kept puking for a couple of minutes. Then Martin opened the door and looked in. "I'll take over," he said. Martin and Dearka then continued to switch places.

Dearka exited the washroom and walked down the hall. There he entered into the main room. At the door was Kira with Lacus and Yzak with Shiho. "Alright Dearka I'll see you around," Yzak said, the others said their goodbyes and the two couples exited the house. Dearka looked to see Miriallia being the only one left in the main room all the others were at different parts of house. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"This has been a hell of a party Dearka," Miriallia told him as she moved her body to his direction.

Looking up at the ceiling Dearka sort of let his body free as he finally relaxed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was one of my better parties; it was good to have more females the other guys seem to really enjoy that fact. Before you and some of the other girls starting coming to these it was basically just Meer and Shiho, basically Athrun had scared all the others away."

She sort of laughed to herself. "Yeah I have heard. I remember Kira when he just started hanging out with you guys about the group porn watching and stuff,"

"Ah yes the group porn watching. I still can not remember whose idea that was because it was really fucking stupid." Dearka said with a bit of a laugh. Then Athrun and Miguel had entered back into the house. "Oh yeah are you staying here or are you going home?"

Miriallia thought for a second. "I dunno, it depends on what Cagalli is doing, cause we're either staying or leaving together. Speaking of which, where is Cagalli?" Miriallia then sort of looked up and around to see Miguel and Athrun walking their way.

Miguel and Athrun entered the main room. Miguel sort of looked around for a second. "Hey? Where's Rusty?" Dearka immediately got up. He then looked at Miguel, then at Athrun. The three of them started to run in the same direction. They ran down the hall then down some steps into the basement. There was a door at the bottom of the basement floor. Dearka swung it open and the three entered the room. It was dark but two meters in front of them was a bed. And on the bed was Cagalli, who was on top of Rusty. Cagalli also did not have anything on and quickly retreated into the sheets of the bed.

"Oh-" –Athrun

"My-" –Dearka

"God!" –Miguel

At that moment Miriallia entered the room behind the guys and cut between them to see what they were looking at. "Holy crap!" was all she said. Dearka quickly pushed her out of the room and the others followed with Miguel closing the door behind them. The four stood there at the foot of the stairs. The three guys then burst out laughing but not very loud.

Athrun was the first to move with a large smile he ran up the stairs "Oh my fucking god! Martin! You are not going believe this!"

It took a second for the others to climb the stairs. Miriallia was the one in the lead as Miguel moved his hands to his chest to recreate to Dearka the boobs they just saw.


End file.
